all we need is love and blue rasberry punch
by john armtrong
Summary: Its the blues turn to be wed. But will a series of bad events ruin the wedding? Birthday bash universe


**Authors note: hey guys, I just wanted to apologize for the lack of content lately. Life's been interesting and I haven't made time for a lot but that is changing. I wanted to let my fans know that I have been tweaking my older story's mostly fixing grammar errors and fixing plot holes, though I have added some no stuff to them so give them a read. I will be working on the Rowdypuffs and the struggle so stay tuned. Thank you for your patience and support. Sincerely, John Armstrong**

Hello everyone. So, as I promised here's the next wedding story I promised. This will be about the blues and then the reds will be the last wedding story. Anyway enjoy.

"Boomie hurry up" Bubbles shouts as Boomer comes down the stairs. "Sorry darling, Brick and Blossom were asking me about honey moon destinations, besides" Boomer looks down at his phone "we've got an hour before we have to be there". Today the blues were having a cake tasting and setting up the church for their wedding a week from now. The two smiled as they flew and had Breakfast at their favorite breakfast place. "I can't believe we're finally getting married" Bubbles squealed as they ate. "I can't wait either, seeing how happy Butch and Buttercup are I'm glade the weddings in a week" Boomer said as the two ate then took flight.

The two flew hand in hand to the cake shop. "Hello, can I help you" the person in front asked as the Blue walked in. "We have a cake tasting at one, Boomer JoJo" Boomer said as the lady typed in a computer. "I'm sorry but you've been moved to next week, a large order came in and we've had to cancel all tastings" the lady said. Bubbles quizzically asked, "who could have ordered that much cake". Just as she spoke a voice said, "Oh poor Bubbles did you not get your cake…I mean it's not like you need it". The blues turned and saw Brittney (the girl that tried to break up Brick and Buttercup) and her outrage. "wow Brittney it's been such a long time, how are you" Bubbles said happily. Brittney froze and then stuttered "OH I'm great I'm marrying Jason he's a liberal arts major and he's got a five-year plan".

Boomer looked at Bubbles waiting to see what she'd say. But to his surprise Bubbles gave Brittney a warm smile and said, "well congratulations, I hope you two have a wonderful wedding". Boomer's jaw hit the floor as he watched Bubbles hug Brittney who was just as shocked as he was. Then Bubbles looked at the hostess and said, "Thanks for moving it but I think we'll just cancel" Bubbles said as her eyes looked at the glass display case "we will take those Blue raspberry cake pops thought". The lady smiled and pulled them out and said, "There on the house, congratulations by the way". Boomer finally snapped out of his daze and told the girl "thanks" and the blues flew out and to their next destination leaving a stunned Brittney behind.

As the Blues flew to the church Boomer said "Hey bubb's I'm sorry, if we had gone sooner…". Before Bubbles could responded a loud crash came from Townsville. "Sounds like Mojo's up too his old tricks, let's go" Bubbles said and the two headed into Townsville.

As the blues flew in they saw their siblings attacking another one of Mojo's giant robot. "you will pay for stealing my boys" Mojo shouted as he swung an arm at Buttercup sending her to the ground. "Buttercup" Butch shouted then turned and slammed into the bot sending it into several buildings…including the church the Utonium's had booked. "NOOOO" several of the puffs and ruffs said but it was too late as Mojo crashed obliterating the church. After catching Mojo and throwing him in jail the puffs and ruffs flew back making sure everyone was ok. As the others looked around Bubbles smiles "I'm glad everyone was safe, looks like we'll just have to improvise some of the things for the wedding".

The following days were hectic. When the gang tried to set up catering for the reception the place got robbed by the gang green gang leaving the restaurant out of everything. The party store got obliterated by HIM during one of the typical fights. Needless to say, five of our six heroes were getting discouraged but Bubbles who everyone thought would have lost it just smiled and shrugged it off saying things like "oh well" and "I guess it wasn't meant to be".

This happened right up to the day before the wedding. As the others were talking in the living room Bubbles called them into the Kitchen. "alright, well I just finished the revised guest list and now I've got almost everything set up" Bubbles said in a cheery voice. "Wait how did you do that, we worked for weeks to get our weddings set up" Blossom said as they all sat down. "Blossom, we're superheroes and the fiancés of the sons of our arch enemy's, it pays to have a plan B". Bubbles then says, "I reduced the guest's down too Ms. Keene, Mitch, Robin, The mayor, Ms. belium, Josh, William, Abraham, Sarah, Lisa, and…". As she's about to finish she hears the Professor open the door and say, "Hey Mom and Dad". The girls squealed as they flew into the living room and hugged their grandparents.

The boys peered around to see and the girls waved them over. "Boys these are our Grandparents Tim and Valentine Utonium" Buttercup said. Tim eyed Boomer and said, "hello son, so are you saved". Boomer nodded "Yes sir, I accepted the blood and I do my best to better myself everyday". Tim nodded and asked "why". This went on for an hour and a half and when they were done Tim smiled and said, "you can relax son, I did this to your brothers after they proposed, I just care about my Granddaughters, Plus I knew James would go easy on you boys". With that the room erupted with laughter and the group talked in the living room and after dinner they went to bed.

Early the next morning everyone got up early to help decorate the back yard for the wedding. The puffs and ruffs all hung the decorations. The professor, Valentine, and Ms. belium all cooked up the food for the wedding. At about 2:00 the girls took Bubbles too get dressed and the guys retired to help Boomer.

"I can't believe that I'm getting married" Bubbles squealed. The girls were also excited when they all looked at her. "Bubbles dear I have something for you" the girl's grandmother walked up and pulled a chain from around her neck holding two rings. "Grandma are those…" Bubbles said with tears in her eyes "Yes, mine and your grandpa's rings, we want you and Boomer too use our rings…if you want" Bubbles smiled as tears rolled down her cheeks as she said yes.

Brick sighed "No it goes like this". Boomer was having trouble tying his tie and Brick was helping him. "I can't believe todays the day, were finally getting married" Boomer smiled as the trio of brothers looked in the mirror. "well two down one to go, you and pinky ever going to get hitched" Butch asked and Brick said, "Its Boomers big day Butch". Boomer chuckled as the Brothers "fought", a knock at the door brought the bickering to an end. The professor and his father came in and looked at Boomer. "well, he certainly looks like a Groom, tux, a look that is some ware between gut bursting joy and utter terror, you look like a man about to make a lifelong commitment" Tim said and the guys laugh.

The professor looks at his dad and says, "I think it's time". Tim nods and Pulls out a box "Boomer, there's a tradition in our family, when one of the men gets married he gets a pocket watched engraved with the two most important things a man has too have to be successful in life" Tim opens the box reveling a watch with an Celtic style cross on one side and an engraving of bubbles on the other. "Faith and family son, if you have those two things you'll go far" Tim said as Boomer opened the watch finding an engraving of Bubbles birthday and todays date. "and those are too keep you out of the dog house, trust me I can't tell you how many times that same feature saved my bacon" Tim said and the room erupted in more laughter.

At 2:00 the guest sat outside and Boomer stared nervously at the door. " _what if I can't provide for her, what if I'm not good enough, what if I fail"_ Boomer thought, then the door opened and Boomer saw the most beautiful sight in the world. Bubbles was dressed in a beautiful gown. The professor walked her down the aisle. As he saw the love of his life he thought " _if I got the lord above me and her by my side what do I have to worry about"._ The blues smiled and exchanged their vows and the pastor said, "and you may now kiss the bride". With some hoots and hollers from his brothers Boomer and Bubbles shared a long sweet kiss.

After everyone cleared the chairs and set up the tables the blues walked out as Butch announced "And now the newlyweds Mr. and Mrs. Boomer JoJo, me and my wife still look the best though" a few boos were thrown at Butch as everyone grabbed a seat. Mitch said grace and they all dug into the fried chicken dinner (I'm from the south what did you expect).

Boomer smiled at his new bride as she tore into a chicken breast. "So, I know this isn't what you wanted" Boomer started but Bubbles just smiled "let's see I'm surrounded by friends and family, it's a beautiful day, what more could I ask for after all…" Bubbles picked up her glass "all we need is love and blue raspberry punch". Boomer smiled realizing how blessed he was to have the perfect girl by his side.

The next day Boomer looked over at his bride in the bed next to him. The night before had been amazing and now he got to watch her as she slept. He smiled and slowly she opened her eyes. "Morning Boomie, what are you staring at" Bubbles asked sleepily. Boomer slowly brushed some hair out of her eyes and said, "Oh only the most beautiful girl in the whole world". Bubbles smiled and the two-snuggled close together…enjoying the first day of their most exciting adventure.

Ok so there you have it. Well this story was really fun to wright especially since I am swiftly approaching this stage in my life. That's right this awkward, Powerpuff loving, gun nut was Blessed enough to meet the most amazing girl…my own Bubbles, who I am head over heels for. She has brought a joy for many things back into me and I thank God every day for her. So I hope to have more content for you all soon very soon. Until then have a blessed day and remember Jesus loves you.


End file.
